1. Field
Channel reservation in time division duplex for devices in systems involving, for example user devices and access points, may be accomplished using channel reservation request messages, such as request-to-send (RTS) messages, and channel reservation grant messages, such as clear-to-send (CTS) messages. The format of such messages within a time division duplex (TDD) frame may be significant in, for example, the physical (PHY) layer of local area evolution (LAE).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various frame structures exist for request-to-send (RTS) and clear-to-send (CTS) messages. The frame structures, however, are not applicable to transmissions of orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.